


Pretty Face, Electric Soul

by 00qverlord



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Torchwood
Genre: BAMF Harry, Dumbledore Bashing, Father Jack, Father Jack Harkness, Gen, Harry Potter Torchwood, non-binary character(s), pre-Gwen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-04-06 00:12:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4200435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00qverlord/pseuds/00qverlord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry, after getting a letter, is going to Hogwarts. Jack made him promise to tell him if anything went wrong and Torchwood would sort it out. Well, you know how well that would go.</p><p>Rewrite of HP verse with Torchwood and BAMF Harry warning Dumbledore Bashing, pre Gwen</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know.  
> Mitchell, you've already done a torchwood HP cross! Yeah well, sucks to be you then doesnt it. The other one is where harry goes to torchwood, now torchwood comes to harry. Anyway, yeah after reading a couple crossovers, i decided to take a shot at it, and this is the result. I purposely started from the train, his past and how he eneded up with jack will come into play later. Also Krishan is non-binary but Harry doesn't know that, so i have him referring to nir as "he" but ne will be referred to as nirself later.

"You sure you have everything?"  
"Yes dad."  
"You have your knife?"  
"Yes dad."  
"Your scanner?"  
Harry rolled his eyes. "Yes, dad."  
Jack ruffled his son's hair, and pushed Harry towards the big, black and red steaming train. A station inside a station. Jack definitely had to look into this further. Harry climbed onto the train steps, then found the first empty compartment, which happened to be closest. He threw his trunk up onto the rack, then opened the window and stuck his head out, waving at his father. "Goodbye, Jack Harkness!" "Goodbye, Harlan Harkness!" Of course the could hear each other over the chatter, and the engine. They were Harkness', they had to have loud voices. The full name thing was just long standing tradition. With the work Jack did, of course it bloomed. They said it whenever Jack was about to leave for a mission. Every time, it could possibly be the last time they said it to each other. The train pulled away, but the black haired kid watched out the window until he could no longer see his father. When they pulled out of the station, Harry pulled down his window and slumped back on his seat. He was incredibly exited to go to Hogwarts, after what Ianto described, but he was going to miss helping out the team and helping Tosh make sure everything ran smoothly. Which of course, never happened anyway, but that only added to the excitement. Plus, Owen was teaching him the skills of a medic. Harry was disappointed he had to give that up, but Owen gave him a book of everything they had covered, so he wouldn't loose track of what they had covered when Owen had promised they'd continue in the summer.

\-------  
The headmaster waited patiently in his office. The train would already be on it's way. He could sense nothing was wrong, Harry Potter was still on the list of first years, and he would be living at the Dursley's during the summer. He would have no idea what magic would be, making Harry ready to be molded into the perfect weapon to defeat Voldemort. He was to restless to stay sitting anymore, so he stood up and started to pace. What if something went wrong? What if somehow Harry knew of magic, ruining his plan completely? No, of course that wouldn't happen. There was no way Harry could have known about magic. Dumbledore would just have to wait and see.

\-------  
The train ride was rather boring, he supposed, a third year named Cedric Diggory came to sit opposite him, when other compartments had filled up. Neither of them said anything but "Hi, I'm insert-name-here." Another girl, brown bushy hair and rather large teeth, came around asking the boys if they had seen a toad, belonging to another first year named Neville Longbottom. Harry pitied anyone with a name like Longbottom. The food lady came around, Harry never bothered to learn what the proper name was, Cedric bought a couple things, which he took as a cue to, if he wanted, he could too. He got a chocolate frog, which tried to jump out of box as soon as the first year opened it, but thanks to basic training and good reflexes, Harry caught it before it could get very far. It tasted like normal chocolate as far as he could tell, and he wished he had taken up Ianto on that offer of the to-go Snickers bar. A couple hours later, the train pulled up to the outside of a castle, where everyone was divided, first years to the right and everyone else to the carriages on the left. Harry could see the carriages from where he was, pulled by large, black skeletal horses, that everyone else seemed oblivious to. Harry made a mental note to research those later, or send a note home to Ianto seeing if he had anything in the archives about it. The big person, Harry admitted, was a little intimidating. "Firs' years, o'er here!" He followed the instructions to a dock, where a number of other small children were also gathered. The big man stepped into the largest boat, rocking it a little, and scaring some of the kids. Harry saw that one of them, dark brown hair and light blue, almost grey eyes was breathing in deeply, trying to keep the panic away from his face. Harry made his way over to him. "Hey," Harry said, laying a hand on his shoulder, "you'll be OK. Take a deep breath in," the boy followed the instructions, "and let it out." The boy copied. He even looked calmer. "What's you're name?" Anything to get the kid's mind off the water. Harry had done this drill a number of times, coming with his dad on cases where there were other children involved, Harry was able to get through to them more than the adults could. The kid's voice was tiny and shy, "Krishan. Krishan Arias." Harry laughed, "You sound like my uncle. My name's Harlan Harkness, but you can call me Harry." He put out his hand, and the other kid shook it, hesitantly but firmly. Then the voice from the big man interrupted their little haven of the two of them. "Alright, four to a boat, get on in." Krishan took a deep breath, steeling himself, but failing. Harry tapped Krishan, "I'll sit with you if you want." Krishan nodded. "Thanks." They got into the boat, Harry beside Krishan and the fuzzy brunette from the train and a redhead across from them. The ride was fairly silent and smooth, and Krishan holding the side till his knuckles turned white, until the big man at the front called out "Duck!" 

Who the heck, Harry thought, puts poisonous plants right where we have to go? This school really was strange. The boats halted outside the castle, everyone was staring up at it in awe. The castle was massive, and Harry could spot the carriages pulling up in the distance. One by one they exited the boats, Krishan letting out a big sigh of relief when getting off the boat. They were lead up a rocky path, where one student fell but as evidentially fine. They opened a side door in the castle and everyone filed into a small, dark room, waiting to find out what happened next.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So so sorry for not uploading in a while. I've been really busy and in kind of a slump. School starts in 3 days so not exited...  
> Anyway here is your long over due chapter of almost 1000 words.

The ghosts came from everywhere. Harry was the only one who hadn’t reacted in some way. Some were curious, most screamed, Krishan just looked a little wary. Of all the things he had dealt with at torchwood, this was the least worrisome. They made small talk with some of the kids, although scaring the living daylights out of them, it was kind of adorable, in Harry’s view.

As the ghosts left, wishing them luck and hope for the choosing of houses. One red haired boy leaned over to Harry,

“My brothers told me we had to fight a troll to get sorted.”

Harry only gave him a small grunt in response. He wasn’t going to give the boy his attention if that’s what he was thinking, but he wasn’t rude enough to ignore his presence all together. He paused, thinking that was entirely Ianto’s fault. Although he didn’t particularly mind one bit. He loved Uncle Ianto. Although so did his dad, and well the family part was complicated for Harry. Although he definitely knew the grunt response was from Uncle Owen. He almost imitated the man. Owen would have been proud. A woman opened the doors and ushered them through, Harry assumed it was the same woman from the bottom of the letter; Deputy Headmistress McGonagall.

The great hall, Harry had to admit, was pretty great. Harry overheard a bushy brown haired girl explaining it was charmed to look like the outside sky. Harry would have just assumed it was the outside sky. Fortunately, there was no big troll up at the front. There was, however, a dusty, old ratty hat that sat on a stool. The students were brought between the two middle tables, between the blue and red ones, one with an eagle and one with a lion. The there was a calm chatter through the tables, and nervous atmosphere where Harry was standing, to Harry is was just one giant clusterfuck.

Harry was taken aback, as was most of the students were when a rip opened near the hat’s brim and it began to sing.

``Oh you may not think me pretty,

But don`t judge what you see,

I`ll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I`m the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There`s nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can`t see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might be in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve and chivalry

Set gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise Ravenclaw,

If you`ve a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You`ll make real friends,

Those cunning folks use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don`t be afraid!

And don`t get in a flap!

You`re in safe hands (though I have none)

For I`m a thinking cap!``

The entire hall burst into cheers when the hat had finished, and McGonagall pulled out a scroll where the end dropped to the floor when she opened it.

``Abbott, Hannah!``

A small girl with blonde pigtails went up to the stool, and after a few seconds, before the hat yelled ``Hufflepuff!`` and the pigtail girl went to sit at the yellow badger table. Harry`s blood went cold. The hat went through people`s minds. Harry fought to keep calm. Of course he knew about who he was before, he had only been rescued from his other relatives when he was four. They told him his real name, but they had never called him that. Then when Jack had found him, he gave him the choice of a new name and Harry had taken it. He had stuck with Harry as a nickname, because he liked it, not because he felt in any way close to his biological parents. He had gotten over the resentment part of grieving years ago. He just didn`t feel close to them, he doesn`t even remember them. He knew the hat would comply, but what name would be on the list? Harry had never gotten it legally changed, he didn’t need to. He didn’t even really need to go to the doctor all that often, they had joked that was what Uncle Owen was for.

Then the worries moved beyond what name would be called. Harry had seen a lot. What if it over loaded the hat? What if the hat was frozen in shock or something? What if he broke the hat? What if-

Then suddenly,

“Harry Potter!”

The entire hall sounded like someone had been killed. Actually, quieter than that.

Harry just let out a defeated sigh and stalked up to the stool. “My name is Harlan Harkness.`` He glared at nothing and sat on the stool, completely missing the Headmaster`s small look of surprise.

*Harry felt the hat being placed over his head. The voice startled him.

`My, my, my. You have seen a lot haven`t you?

Where to place you?

You have great potential to be in any of the houses. You value loyalty and friendship, but you are also reckless and brave. You have wit and talent, but also a sly side and you are very good at getting what you want, as well as defusing tough situations. I think Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness.’

Harry sat quietly. He had not been biased towards the houses before, and each seemed like they had good and bad qualities.

And the hat shouted “Slytherin!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *So the reason I put Harry in Slytherin was explained a little, but basically it was because of the way he works for torchwood and how he was raised. I'm a slytherin raised in a similar way to Harry in this story, except without torchwood unfortunately. Harry is sly and has to be sneaky, he is used on some missions that require stelth. As well as he had to be raised and taught himself how to say the right thing when it mattered to defuse a situation, like I can. As well as if he wants something, he's not going to through a tantrum to get it, he's going to get the required work done so that he can have it. To be honest it was a giant debate between Ravenclaw and Slytherin, but the Snakes won out in the end.


End file.
